Crise de jalousie
by Miss Cactus
Summary: [UA] Luffy, lui, n'était pas curieux. Il n'était pas joyeux, il était loin d'être triste, peut-être pas furieux non plus... Mais il semblait perplexe.


**CRISE DE JALOUSIE**

 _Luffy, lui, n'était pas curieux. Il n'était pas joyeux, il était loin d'être triste, peut-être pas furieux non plus... Mais il semblait perplexe._

 **Note** : OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Jalousie**. Même en écrivant sur des couples différents je trouve le moyen de glisser mon crack, c'est fou c:

 **Note review** : Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Nami avait dit à Zoro que Luffy était une des personnes les plus jalouses au monde, il n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde.

Lorsque Usopp avait dit à Zoro que Luffy était une des personnes les plus jalouses au monde, il avait mis ça sur le compte d'un de ses nombreux mensonges.

Lorsque Sanji avait dit à Zoro que Luffy était une des personnes les plus jalouses au monde, il lui avait ri au nez avant de se prendre un coup de pied en pleine face.

Lorsque Ace avait dit à Zoro que Luffy était une des personnes les plus jalouses au monde, il avait commencé à avoir des doutes.

Mais lorsque Kuina le lui affirma elle aussi... Il commença à essayer de remarquer ce qui leur faisait affirmer cette énorme bêtise.

Luffy était Luffy. Stupide, facile à lire, trop honnête pour son propre bien. Des tas de défauts mais aussi des tas de qualités faisaient que le brun était la personne avec qui il passait le plus de temps. C'était toujours intéressant de le voir au quotidien, d'être à ses côtés lorsqu'il faisait l'imbécile au lycée. Peu importe s'il se faisait prendre avec lui, Zoro s'amusait toujours.

Il avait cependant commencé à remarquer cette fameuse jalousie lorsque Sabo et Kuina commencèrent à sortir ensemble.

Personne ne s'était douté que ces deux finiraient un jour ensemble. Cela avait été une surprise pour tout le monde (même pour les deux concernés) et ils avaient toujours refusé de raconter la façon dont ils s'étaient mis en couple (ils s'échangeait un regard surprise lorsqu'on leur posait la question, avant de secouer la tête en rigolant).

Mais Luffy, lui, n'était pas curieux. Il n'était pas joyeux, il était loin d'être triste, peut-être pas furieux non plus... Mais il semblait perplexe.

Le brun jetait des regards en coin à Kuina, ne lui parlait pas beaucoup et osait même parfois la snober. Tous avaient pensé qu'il y avait eu un accrochage entre les deux, mais la jeune femme ne cessait de leur assurer qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés avant qu'elle ne se rapproche de son frère.

Elle ne l'avait pas particulièrement bien pris elle restait polie et faisait de son mieux pour se rapprocher du brun, mais il savait se montrer inhabituellement froid. Personne ne l'avait vu avec un tel comportement et personne ne savait pourquoi Kuina était celle qui en faisait les frais.

Mais le pire avait été lorsque Zoro avait dû emménager avec elle après avoir fini le lycée.

Après avoir obtenu son diplôme, elle lui avait tout naturellement proposé une chambre dans son appartement pour qu'il soit plus proche de l'université qu'il avait choisie.

Et Luffy s'était transformé.

Il était placé des simples regards ennuyés à de vrais revolvers, il la fusillait du regard et aller jusqu'à lui envoyer des remarques acerbes, lui qui passait habituellement son temps à être ami avec tout ce qui bougeait (ou ce qui ne bougeait pas).

C'était une nouvelle facette du brun, une aussi fascinante que terrifiante.

Sabo et Ace avaient essayé de le calmer par tous les moyens. Ils avaient essayé des méthodes douces et calmes, ils avaient essayé de lui gueuler dessus, de se battre, de l'ignorer, de l'embrasser (cette méthode avait été la plus étrange à regarder), mais rien n'y faisait. Luffy ne détestait pas Kuina, il la _haïssait_.

Mais un jour, Luffy avait craqué, il avait avoué. Ce jour-là, Sabo était venu voir Kuina, gêné, et lui avait expliqué, pendant que Ace se roulait par terre un peu plus loin (Luffy espérait secrètement qu'il s'étouffe en riant et meurt). Elle avait tout simplement souri, amusée, et avait promis de ne rien avouer à Zoro.

Et voilà où se trouvait le problème.

Kuina, qui savait bien évidemment la raison du changement soudain de Luffy, refusait de lui avouer la raison pour laquelle il avait tapé une crise pendant des semaines. Zoro avait beau lui avoir demandé, essayé de la faire chanter, la menacer, rien n'y faisait. Elle ne cédait pas.

Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'efforçait de dire que Luffy était extrêmement jaloux, surtout avec une certaine _personne_.

Zoro ne voyait absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient, Luffy ne disait plus un mot lorsqu'il le lui demandait et tout son entourage ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il finirait par comprendre, un jour (sauf Nami. Elle, elle lui disait qu'il ne comprendrait certainement jamais, qu'elle lui explique ou non).

Il détestait franchement tout son entourage.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
